


Kill Me, Kiss Me?

by Emonym23



Category: Misfits
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Nathan is a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emonym23/pseuds/Emonym23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is intrigued by Nathan's immortality and he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me, Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic. Written for Misfits kink meme. Thank you thepretender501 for editing even though you've never seen the show! (and you hate me. haha). Er..name shamelessly stolen from a manga I read a while back of the same title. Also somewhat inspired by a QAF scene that I have never been able to find since I first saw it.

“How does it feel when you do it?” Simon had asked out of genuine curiosity one day.

And it was that (not so) simple question that brought them to the community center that night. Simon didn’t know how Nathan convinced him to go invisible and nick the handgun from the police station with the sleeping officer on duty. 

Now he was sitting on the makeshift bed across from Nathan, contemplating whether this was something he was really about to do. It was just sitting there between them until Nathan picked it up with an exasperated sigh and handed it to Simon; he took it with shaking hands.

“Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t held a gun before.” Nathan jabbed him in the shoulder, shit eating grin in place. “With all of your creepy, murdering tendencies?”

Simon merely gave him a look and then his focus was back on the object in his hand. “It’s heavy--” he said “--heavier than I thought.” They were both mental. What happened with Sally was self defense. This would just be…

“Ah yes, made especially for pistol whipping.” Nathan interrupted his thoughts, making a crude smacking gesture with his hands. Then he looked impatiently back at Simon. “Let’s get this over with. What, are you going to make love to it first? You kinky bastard.”

Simon froze at the accusation. Holding the cold, metal weapon was having a strange effect on him. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. Power and danger. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear it. “N--no..I--”

Nathan snatched the pistol suddenly, giving him a devious look. “There are a few more uses for this thing, you know.” He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Simon balked as he felt a hand on his trousers. He moaned despite himself because there was no denying he was rock hard. “Oh, I knew you were a kinky bastard.” Nathan smirked, self-satisfied.

Nathan unzipped Simon’s fly eagerly all while maintaining eye contact. Simon placed a hand on top of Nathan’s and gave him a warning glance. This had to be crossing the line somewhere. He wanted to know Nathan was taking it seriously, or as seriously as Nathan could take anything.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this loads of times,” Nathan smiled and shrugged lightly, sending shivers up and down Simon’s spine. He then slid the barrel of the gun over Simon’s groin and he nearly went undone at the feeling. He tried to keep his focus, staring at Nathan’s determined expression; he bit his bottom lip the way he always did, and it secretly drove Simon crazy.

Was he obvious in his interest in Nathan? Despite all of the inappropriate sexual jokes, Simon never once dreamed the feeling would be reciprocated. He’d just accepted it as Nathan being Nathan. His head fell back on instinct when he felt the cool metal against his thigh. _That_ might be telling him otherwise.

The unexpected arousal from the gun was doing nothing to help the situation. Trying to keep his presence of mind, he stopped Nathan’s hand reluctantly once again and opened the cylinder. Emptying it of the bullets, he gave Nathan an astounded look.

“I was just going to do that,” Nathan said, with a pout, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Simon laughed. Then he noticed that Nathan’s grey-blue eyes were heavily dilated. He looked down and also noted the unmistakable bulge in his trousers. Simon swallowed and with a sudden boldness said, “Lie back.”

Nathan looked at him, and thank God he didn’t argue. Simon tugged at Nathan’s trousers, vaguely aware that his own were halfway down. Once he discarded Nathan’s, he shucked his own rather clumsily, ignoring Nathan’s amused laughter. He became quiet again when Simon lifted his t-shirt over his head, leaving him naked, but for his pants, on the duvet.

Simon began running the firearm over Nathan’s bare skin. His eyes slipped shut instinctively and Simon continued to tease the metal up one thigh and down the other. With a sudden urgency he decided he wanted—needed-- to lick that pale skin as well. He followed the trail with his tongue not quite sure how he’d ended up doing this: causing Nathan to make those raw, gritty sounds, but he was doing it and it was beautiful.

Simon snaked his way up Nathan’s slight figure and to his upper body. He tentatively carded his unoccupied hand through Nathan’s curly locks and was rewarded with an appreciative sigh. Carefully, he slid the gun over Nathan’s neck and bare chest, making the other boy’s breathing hitch noticeably, his back arching.

“How do you get off on your life being in danger? You can’t even die,” Simon said, his tone more airy and wondrous than he meant.

Nathan moaned. “C-can too…just don’t stay that way.” Simon finally slid the cool metal inside Nathan’s pants along with his hand. He was touching Nathan’s cock, he realised. That was something he never expected to happen today…or any day actually. But it wasn’t altogether a bad feeling. In fact, his own cock pleading agonizingly against his briefs was telling him it was quite the opposite.

With a combination of the cold metal and the warmth of his hand he brought Nathan off. “Jaysus—fuck!” he cried, his eyes squeezed shut as he fell limp and lifeless on the duvet. So close to his own climax, Simon rubbed himself feverishly through his clothing and, came, somewhat shamefully, in his pants. Then he fell exhausted next to Nathan.

“Nice,” Nathan commented with lids half open, smiling thickly.

“Shut up,” Simon said, looking at the ceiling. Though he knew he would think about it later and have a better response, he didn’t care much at the moment.

“We should do this more often. I think we finally found an effective use for your creepy interests and behavior, Barry. And it’s a hell of a lot better than being shot.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Actually, shooting you still seems like a pretty good idea,” he said with a grin.


End file.
